Hidden in the Dark: In the Heat of Battle
by protejerinnocencia
Summary: Andros and Zhane are called back from their vacation to help defend Earth against Astronema and Ecliptor. Can Andros save his sister? Better yet, can Zhane save Andros from getting himself killed? [AndrosZhane slash] [part 4]


_Hidden in the Dark: In the Heat of Battle_

The Megaship hovered in Earth's orbit. The Rangers were pacing back and forth on the bridge. Ashley finally looked up and addressed her friends.

"I say we call them. We're going to need all the help we can get. Dark Specter's gone out of his way to threaten the entire universe," she said, arms crossed over her chest.

"But I thought we didn't want to bother them," Carlos replied.

"Carlos, have you not been paying attention? Planets all over the universe are on the verge of being taken over by Dark Specter's forces. We have to do something. We can't just let Earth down," Cassie exclaimed.

"I have to agree with them. I'm contacting Andros and Zhane now," TJ interjected, moving to the control panel. He pushed a series of buttons and the screen before him crackled to life.

"Andros, Zhane, come in," he called. Nothing happened for a few minutes. Finally Andros appeared, looking like he'd just woken up.

"TJ?" he asked, definitely sounding still half asleep.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up," TJ apologized. Andros just shrugged.

"How are you guys doing?" Andros queried.

"Not good. Dark Specter's forces are on the brink of taking over the universe. We need you and Zhane back as soon as possible," the other ranger answered. Andros' head disappeared for a moment.

"We'll be there as soon as we can," Andros responded and the connection went dead.

"I think they're coming," TJ announced, turning to face his friends.

Back on KO-35 Andros gave Zhane a good kick in the side to try and wake him up. The blond merely groaned and rolled over, until he fell completely out of the bed. He sat up, looking around frantically.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Had to wake you up somehow," Andros said with a smirk.

"What did I miss? I didn't miss breakfast did I?" Zhane asked, real panic setting in.

"No you didn't miss breakfast you idiot. I just got a transmission from TJ. They need us back on the ship. Dark Specter's forces have almost taken over the universe and Earth is his next target," Andros replied.

"Oh…" Zhane sighed and struggled to his feet.

"Do we have to go now?" he asked, tackling Andros to the bed playfully.

"Yes now get up. We don't have time for that right now," Andros ordered, trying to push Zhane off. Zhane held on a minute or two longer, managing to sneak a kiss or two in before Andros catapulted him backwards.

"Get dressed," Andros sighed as he got up and went in search of Kinwon. Andros founded the Commander enjoying the sunrise.

"Kinwon," Andros called, not wanting to startle the man.

"Good morning, Andros," the commander replied.

"Kinwon, I just received word that Zhane and I are needed back on Earth. I'm sorry to abandon you and the Rebels but—" Andros began.

"Don't be foolish. You were merely here to rejuvenate and get away from the fight. You're ready to get back in there. Go, your friends need you. We can defend ourselves," the older of the two interrupted.

Andros smiled. Kinwon had always known what was best for Andros, especially when he didn't want to admit it to himself. With a firm handshake, the two parted. Andros headed back to the barracks to make sure Zhane hadn't fallen asleep again.

"You ready?" he asked, sticking his head in.

"Be right there," Zhane called. He was standing in front of a mirror, trying to decide what shirt to wear. Andros snickered as he walked in.

"What does it matter which one you wear?" he asked, arms crossed over his chest.

"It matters to me," Zhane retorted. With a groan, Andros grabbed one of the hangers from his hand and tossed it on the bed.

"There…decision made. Let's go," he remarked.

"Fine," Zhane grumbled as he pulled the shirt on. After stopping for a quick breakfast, they transported back to the Megaship. They appeared on the bridge to find it deserted.

"I hope they didn't go down to Earth without us," Zhane commented. Andros' ear pricked up at a sound coming from one of the corridors. He turned around just in time to see the rest of the Rangers appear.

"What took you two so long?" Carlos teased.

"Yeah? Have to take a snuggle break?" Cassie added.

"Very funny. But no, someone couldn't decide what to wear," Andros replied. Somehow his friend's teasing didn't really bother him anymore.

"I should have worn the other shirt," Zhane sighed. The rest of the team just laughed at him.

"How bad is it?" Andros asked, indicating the viewing screen where images flashed by of various former enemies of the Power Rangers conquering worlds.

"Really bad," TJ answered.

"We need to get down to Earth," Ashley said just as the warning sensors went off. Andros looked at the team and nodded, heading towards the teleportation room. Within minutes the Rangers were down on Earth, ushering civilians into buildings as the Dark Fortress began to loom nearer.

"Looks like your sister is coming to pay us another visit," Zhane chuckled as he and Andros secured a group of children in the youth center.

"Wonder what kind of mood she'll be in today," Andros wondered as they rejoined Ashley and the others.

"I think we got everyone to safety," Cassie said, sounding tired. Just as the rest of the Rangers nodded in agreement, the Dark Fortress hovered a high rise building. A bright laser beam shot out and Astronema and Ecliptor appeared.

"People of…hey…where is everyone?" she shouted.

"You're too late, Astronema. It's just us," Carlos replied.

"Power Rangers….Quantrons, attack!" she shrieked, disappearing back onto the ship.

"Guess she's not in a very good mood," Zhane called to Andros as they were surrounded by Quantrons.

The robots began throwing punches and kicks at the Rangers. The multi-colored teens blocked the attempts, sending them flying into cars. It seemed too easy. The Quantrons seemed to just give up. They usually got up and tried again. Once the last fighter had hit the ground, they all disappeared. Unknowingly, the civilians began to pour of their safe havens, all cheering loudly for the Rangers.

"No…stay inside. It's not safe," Ashley shouted but it was no use. Loud booming footsteps rattled the ground, making everyone look up. There before them was a super sized Ecliptor.

"I'm going to destroy you Rangers once and for all," he boomed.

Andros looked to the Dark Fortress. He had the sudden urge to try and get through to his sister one last time. After all, this might be the only chance he had. He knew his friends needed him but they had Zhane. He began running for cover, the rest of the ream following, thinking he had a plan. He stopped running and turned to face them.

"I have to try and save Karone," he told them.

"But we need you here," Zhane protested.

"You can handle him without me," Andros called as he disappeared.

"He's going to get himself killed," Zhane groaned as Ecliptor stormed towards them.

"We need astro delta Megaship power," the Rangers called, starting the transformation process. Zhane bit his lip. He knew his friends needed his help but he had to make sure Andros didn't do something completely stupid. He raised his communicator to his mouth.

"Guys, call me if you need me. I need to go make sure Andros is ok," Zhane reported, feeling guilty for bailing on them.

On the Dark Fortress Andros was slowly making his way through the short corridors. He could hear voices coming from the alcove ahead. As quietly as he could, he continued towards the sound. He could tell the voices now; Astronema and Zordon. So this is where Dark Specter was keeping Zordon. Before being able to stop himself, he stepped into view.

"Red Ranger," Astronema hissed.

"Let him go," Andros called, pointing to Zordon.

"I don't think so," Astronema sniggered.

"Tell me, Red Ranger. Where is your little friend?" she taunted.

"Not here. And he's not coming. It's just you and me. And I don't want to hurt you," Andros answered.

"I'm going to kill you, Red Ranger," she snarled, starting to circle him.

"I don't want to hurt you. You have to remember, you're my sister, Karone," Andros begged.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she shot, sending a bolt of lightning his way. He dodged it just in time. Zhane teleported to the ship, pressing himself to the wall. He watched as a couple of Quantrons patrolled the hallway. He let out a low whistle, getting their attention.

"Come and get me," he called. The two robots sprinted after the Silver Ranger who led them down a series of corridors. They were scratching their heads, having lost his trail when he came at them from his position on the ceiling, taking them out in one swoop.

"That'll show them," he said triumphantly as he dusted his hands off.

"Time to find Andros," he muttered to himself, rushing off in the direction the robots had come. Back in the chamber Andros dodged another shot of electricity.

"Karone, please, stop. I don't want to fight you!" Andros begged again. He was backing up towards the doorway. Zhane appeared and softly called for his weapon.

"Sorry about this," he whispered as he hit Andros over the head with it, knocking him out cold. He quickly dragged Andros out of the line of fire and teleported him safely back down to earth.

Back on Earth the rest of the team was having their own troubles against Ecliptor. Without Andros and Zhane they were taking several heavy blows.

"Come on guys. We can take this creep," Carlos said, trying to rally the team behind him.

"Yeah…we can't let Earth down," Cassie agreed. With their spirits renewed the braced the zord for the blow they saw coming. Luckily they were able to block it with their own sword. Ashley was the first to notice the blur of red that landed just behind a clump of tall bushes.

"Guys I think that was Andros," she said, pointing to where the blur had landed.

"We can't worry about him right now. We have much bigger problems to deal with," "Carlos replied, knowing it sounded horrible. Back on the Dark Fortress Zhane had revealed himself to Astronema.

"So you decided to show up?" she taunted.

"And miss this, of course not. Now surrender, Astronema," he shot back.

"Where did the Red Ranger go?" she hissed.

"Somewhere safe. He may not want to hurt you but I'll kick your prissy little ass if I have to," Zhane retorted, getting into a fighting stance.

"Zhane," Zordon called out, making the Silver Ranger turn his head.

"I'm going to get you out of here, Zordon," Zhane promised.

"No, Zhane. You must destroy my energy tube. It is the only way to destroy Dark Specter's hold on the galaxy," the inter-dimensional being replied.

"That's crazy. I can't do that," Zhane protested.

"You won't be around long enough to see your precious Zordon destroyed, Ranger," Astronema cackled.

"Oh give me a break already," Zhane shot, doing a back flip to avoid the electricity flying at him.

As if by some stroke of fate, the bolt hit Zordon's energy tube, shattering it. A huge wave of bright energy began to spread forth from the point of contact. It knocked by Zhane and Astronema backwards. The light began to wash over all of the Earth and spread out, touching every place where Dark Specter's forces had infiltrated. Monsters turned to dust instantly. On Earth, the Rangers' zord was about to strike Ecliptor when he merely disintegrated right before their eyes.

"What just happened?" TJ asked. The rest of the team just shrugged and they powered down the zord. Shortly they were racing towards the spot where Ashley had seen Andros land. He had demorphed and was lying quite still on the ground. She bent down and shook him gently. Slowly he opened his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked, trying to sit up but found his head was killing him.

"Um…we're not quite sure. You sort of came flying off the Dark Fortress," Ashley answered.

"Oh no, Karone!" he called out, trying once more to sit, fighting the aching of his skull.

"Easy," a chorus of voices told him.

"Where's Zhane?" he inquired next.

"We…don't know," Carlos answered.

On the Dark Fortress, Zhane had managed to gathered Astronema's still form in his arms and teleport down to Earth. He laid her down gently a few feet away from his friends.

"Don't move," he told her as he rushed off towards them.

"Hey," he said, giving them a small wave.

"Where were you?" Cassie hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

"Saving his life…saving the fate of the galaxy," he answered.

"Why do I have a feeling this headache has something to do with you?" Andros questioned.

"Well…you were going to get yourself killed so I had to do something," Zhane explained, telekinetically moving the pain out of his boyfriend's head.

"Well it might have cost my sister her life," he snapped.

"Don't get all grumpy on me. She's fine. She's right over there," Zhane assured Andros, pointing over his shoulder. Astronema had miraculously changed into Karone and she sat up, looking around confused. She spotted Andros.

"Andros?" she called out, getting to her feet.

"Karone, it's really you," Andros exclaimed, pulling her into a hug.

"What happened?" she asked, tucking a stray strand of blond hair behind her ear.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later," he answered. She suddenly took a step back from her brother.

"Oh…oh God," she gasped, looking like she was going to be sick.

"What is it?" It was Zhane this time.

"I just…remembered…oh I'm so sorry…" she rambled.

"You have any idea what she's talking about?" Zhane whispered to Andros.

"Actually, I think I do," he answered, muttering something in Zhane's ear. Zhane chuckled.

"Can you ever forgive me? My own brother…god that is so wrong," she gagged.

"Hey as long as you just…don't do it ever again I think we will be fine. And no peeking," Andros said, wrapping an arm around her.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. Just promise you won't try to catch any of the action," Zhane repeated.

"I swear," she promised and Zhane joined in on the hug.


End file.
